


ABC's of Roller's Kinks

by Zighana



Category: Claws (TV Series)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Kink, Leather Kink, Medical Kink, Pegging, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rope Bondage, Shoe Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Desna learns about Roller's many, many kinks as he tries them out on her.





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
1 Year and Three Months Ago…  
“Bend that ass over.”

Desna clings to her desk for dear life, looking over her shoulder at her new arm candy. He looks like a god, carved from marble. He’s stroking himself while staring at her, licking his lips.

“I’ve been waiting so long to get in that kitty. You don’t even know.” He chuckles. He grabs the fleshy globes of her ass with both hands, giving it a squeeze. She jumps.

“Been guarding that thing from me for six months. You don’t know how hard it’s been on me to wait.” He whispers in her ear, grinding against her.

“Good things come to those that wait, baby. You know that.” She responds. 

They were in the late hours of her nail salon, her employees long gone home to their respective lives as Desna’s bent over her own desk with her skirt resting high on her hips and her panties hanging on the doorknob.

One hell of a way to kick off a Saturday evening.

He smacks her ass with a little more force.

“I’ve been a good boy, baby. Those pics you sent me held me over while I waited.” He slides his fingers into her, thumb stroking her clit. She moans softly, biting her lip. It hadn’t been easy on her too; Desna had to use extreme self-restraint when it came to Roller and his constant sexual innuendos and attempts at seduction. All the nights she spent with only her and her vibrator are starting to pay off.

“You ready for this good dick, baby?” he asks.

“Yes, Daddy, yes!” she hollers. She ruts against him, yearning for release.

“Before we go any further, Desna,” he flips her over and wraps his thighs around his hips. Grabbing her right hand, he presses it against his throat.

“Choke me.”


	2. A for Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller introduces Desna to something that takes his breath away.

Desna had been folding Roller’s laundry when she found him.

She had agreed to wash and fold Roller’s clothes for the week since his schedule is going to be tight and she needed a little distraction from the madness that is Dean. There’s something, almost cathartic, about washing filthy and bloodied clothes turn clean again with the power of suds and bleach. She lies his shirts out on the ironing board, ready to crease them just like he likes. Obnoxious music plays as she gets done hanging the last of his joggers and placing them into the closet, the lyrics of financial excess and the use of drugs making her eyes roll. Some people just don’t have taste in music.  
She holds up his crisp Gucci silk shirt, running her extravagant nails over the fabric, admiring how her nails compliment the color and style. Despite her occupation, Roller is more than happy to finance her nails being done and looking pretty. There’s no bigger tragedy than a woman with undone nails.

She hears a crash through the music and she jolts. 

“Roller? Roller, baby, are you okay?” She calls out. A pained groan utters in response. She drops the silk shirt and runs to the source of the noise. The noises are coming from his study; she puts her ear to the door. Porn seems to be playing while furniture is being thrashed about. Like, someone is struggling.

Roller insisted that no matter what Desna does, to not go into his study, but Desna is beyond caring about the consequences. 

“I’m coming in!” she announces, and pushes on the latch.

“D-Desna, wait--”

Time stood still.

Desna is seeing Roller, naked from the waist down, one hand clutching his dick while the other is holding pantyhose that is tied around his neck from a very high angle, his face turning purple. The 30-inch flat screen television shows a woman in her mid-20’s getting fucked by three men, her moans blasting through the surround system. He drops the pantyhose and collapses, choking.

“D-Des…it’s not what it looks like,” he rasps. He looks at her, shame written all over his face as he tries to pull his pants up. 

“Please, don’t,” he looks away from her. 

Desna is at a loss for words. 

She had just caught Roller…trying to David Carradine himself. 

“Baby…are you okay?” she gingerly removes the pantyhose from his neck and studies his face, eyes scanning for answers.

“It’s…one of the things that gets me off.” He announces, gaining his breath.

“I understand if you not into it. But it’s what I like. It’s the only way I can cum.”

“What were you thinking!” Desna hisses, “you could’ve died!”

“That’s the thrill of it. Being so close to death but so far. I feel alive when I feel I can’t breathe.” He smiles a toothy smile and strokes her face.

“But it’s so much better when it’s with another person.” He takes her hand and kisses it before guiding it to his throat.

“Roller, I don’t know if I want to…”

“Remember that time you wanted me to try that thing you like so very much…?”

“Everybody eats ass nowadays. It’s almost a requirement.”

“But I did it because that turned you on, right? How is this any different?” he tightens her grip.

“Come on, let’s try it. Just this once?”

“You promise you not going to hang yourself like this,” she holds up the pantyhose, “again?”

“Scouts Honor.” He answers.

“Okay.” Desna answers.

She squeezes.

“Wait-wait-wait, Desna!” he swats her hand away. 

“I have to get aroused, first. You kinda…interrupted me before I was able to finish. My buddy is down for the count. How about you wake him up?” he kisses her neck, sliding his hand down to cup her ass.

“I want this,” he yanks at her romper, “off. Now. Before I tear it off.”

“I got you, baby, don’t worry.” She smiles at him, zipping the romper down and sliding off her Spanx and lingerie. Her waxed pussy greets Roller’s eyes and he licks his lips. 

“God damn you’re beautiful,” he breathes out. He picks her up and throws her on his desk, her legs wrapped around his shoulders.

“What did I do to get you?” he kisses her navel and makes his way down to her pussy. He inhales her, giving gentle pecks before lapping at her softly. He spreads her lips and gives flat strokes to her clit before catching it with the tip of his tongue and sucking lightly. When he gives fluttering laps while sucking, Desna is clutching onto his hair for dear life and got his neck in a vice grip between her thighs.

“Oh, shit, Roller! Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop!” she squeezes tighter. Roller chokes against her thighs but instead of pulling away, he buries himself even further into her, taking it all in. he keeps going, nuzzling his nose against her while grabbing her ass cheeks. She rides his face, her orgasm right around the corner.

“I’m going to cum, Roller. I’m going to cum!” she announces, legs squeezing his throat for dear life. Feeling his airways constrict, Roller’s eyes roll to the back of his head in bliss, his release right around the corner as well. He grinds his hips against his mahogany desk in hopes to relieve some pressure. As his head gets light, Roller thinks to himself if this is the way he’s going to die: choked to death by the thighs of a gorgeous woman that’s thicker than a peanut butter milkshake, face buried in pussy and the taste of it forever etched on his tongue.

Not a bad way to die.

He sees black spots and by God it feels like heaven, his dick leaking so much precum he knows it’s dripping down onto the Italian marble he spent so much money investing in. Her moans drowning out the choreographed ones from the surround system is just music to his ears.

The black spots are getting bigger, he feels himself losing consciousness. When Desna floods his mouth with her cum is when he finally reaches his orgasm and collapses.

“Roller?”

Desna loosens Roller from her vice grip and sees Roller fall to the ground on his back. 

“Roller! Oh, shit!” she puts her head to his chest for a heartbeat. Faint, but still pumping. Sighing with relief, she drags his body out of his study and onto the couch, draping a blanket over him for decency. She plucks one of his t-shirts and baggy sweatpants from his hamper and throws them on.

She waits.

Roller comes to hours later, the sunny natural lighting replaced with the view of the city’s streetlights glaring in his eyes. He makes out Desna, in his favorite t-shirt, watching him with a glass of water waiting for him.

“You passed out after,” she trails off, “here’s some water. Drink.”

“Thanks, baby.” He takes the glass and drinks, the refreshing cool washes down his throat.

“That was,” Roller begins, “that was amazing, baby. And here you were talking about you don’t wanna do it. You a natural.” He crawls over to her and wraps her legs around his shoulders once more.

 

“Ready for Round 2?”


	3. A for Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller can't say no to a big butt and a smile.

Desna was busy doing a client’s nails when Roller walks in, fresh from the gym.

“Hey, beautiful. I got something for ‘ya.” He reveals a box of food from behind his back and shows it to her.

“Fried shrimp, onion rings, and a biscuit for my honey biscuit.”

Desna gives a polite smile.

“Thank you, baby, but you see I’m with a client…”

“I’ll wait in the office, then. I just gotta see you.” He flashes his grill when he smiles.

“I’ll be with you in a second. Okay, baby?” 

“Okay. But hurry. This food taste like shit when it gets cold.” He plucks an onion ring and pops it into his mouth before going into the office. 

Desna sighs a soft sigh before adding another top coat to her client’s nails and sending her to the drying station. 

“You can pay with Polly. She’s right at the register.” She pats her client’s shoulder. She makes her way into the office, Ann guarding the door as Desna locks it behind her.

Roller sits on top of her desk, eyes scanning her up and down.

“You wearing a mighty revealing outfit, Desna.” He begins.

“It’s 98 degrees outside, Roller. What you want me to wear? A Parka?”

“No, no, no. It’s a good thing. I love seeing a woman show off the goods. As long as she comes home to Daddy. Turn around.” He twirls his finger. She does and she feels him get closer to her, his hand at the small of her back.

“Fuck your ass looks good in them shorts. Like a Georgia peach.” He grabs it and gives it a squeeze.

She moans. 

“Walk around the room for me, baby. I wanna see that ass in action.”

“Roller, I want to eat my food…”

“Please, Des. C’mon. it’ll take you 30 seconds.”

She sighs and walks to her desk, giving her hips an extra switch that makes her ass jiggle. She hears Roller suck in a breath and arches an eyebrow. 

“Like what you see?” she looks over her shoulder.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He answers. His dick strains against his basketball shorts, yearning for attention.

“Crawl on your desk and stay on all fours.”

“Roller, what the fuck?”

“Just do it, Des. C’mon, baby. Make Daddy happy.”

Shaking her head, she gets on top of her desk and stays there. Arching her back, her ass is hiked up to the ceiling, just how Roller likes.

“Roller, I really don’t know what you’re—oh!”

Roller presses his face into her ass, inhaling deeply. He grabs her ass and rubs his face all over it. 

“Roller, what the hell are you doing?”

“Shh…let me enjoy this.” He bites.

“Oh, fuck!” she exclaims in surprise. Despite the shock, she feels a prickling feeling in her clit.

“This ass, man. I love this ass.” He bites it again.

“This is mine. All of it.” He smacks it.

“Yes, Daddy. It’s yours.” She responds flatly. She took a break from work for this foolishness?

“Put that ass on my face, baby. I want to be smothered by it.” He slides his head under Desna, spreading her legs to make room.

“Your seat is right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped I portrayed ass worship (or something close to it) as accurately as possible. If you got experience, don't be afraid to correct me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I'm a pervert and Roller's character interests me. Roller seems like a closet freak that's into more than just choking. I think he has a few fetishes and kinks that he finds in Desna. Also, the title was supposed to be "50 Shades of Roller" because I wanted him to have 50 kinks, but I think the ABC's would work just find. I scrapped the title but kept the concept. I hope you guys enjoy because this is going to be smut. Smutty Smut Smut. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, be sure to watch TNT's "Claws" if you want to get the jump on who the hell I'm talking about lol.


End file.
